The New Hedgehog
by Zap the hedgehog
Summary: Once again our heroes have to save the world. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have to stop Eggman's newest creation, the egg-dragon, and save Kim, Blaze, Nebula, and some new hedgehog, can they do it or will they need help?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

So our story begins like any other sonic story, with sonic running through Mystic Ruins. While sonic was running by Kim's workshop, he saw Shadow and Silver talking to Kim, Blaze, Nebula, and someone Sonic has never seen before. So Sonic stopped and ran back to them to see what's up, and to meet the new hedgehog.

Sonic: "Hey guys, what's up?"

Shadow: "Nothing, just hanging with the girls."

Silver: "Oh yeah, Sonic I would lie to introduce to you…."

Before Silver could finish his sentence the new hedgehog introduced herself.

?: "Hi, wow I can't believe that I am actually meeting Sonic the hedgehog, I am a huge fan. One question though, where is Tails? Tails is always with you!"

Sonic (waving to Kim to come here): "Kim if you'd please tell this girl and the others your real name."

All: "What do you mean "real name?"

Kim: "My real name is Tails."

Shadow: "what?"

Silver: "how the?"

Blaze: "you little brat."

Nebula: "not a surprise."

?: "wow."

Kim: "If you want to know the story, go to solis knight and read Tails' new problem. Just don't call me Tails, my name is Kim."

* * *

**Dont worry i will have more of this story if you want to help me give me some ideas for the battle  
i really need help **


	2. Chapter 2

new chapter, sorry it took so long to publish you kow how it is with school and familly

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Sonic:" sorry Kim, rather you tell them your name then me, oh speaking of names, what is your name?"

Sound:" my name is Sound. And I already know who the rest of you are, especially you Silver."

Silver:" me? How do you know me?"

Sound:" because I am from the future, your future in fact."

Silver:" now I know where I heard your name before, your that little kid who's brother has mine, Sonic's, and Shadow's powers."

Sound:" yup that's me. Now back to what I was saying…"

Eggman grabbed the girls

Eggman:" Hahahahaha, now that I have six of the chaos emeralds, and your friends, there's no way you can beat the Egg-Dragon."

Sonic:" wrong!"

Sonic spin dashes at the Egg-Dragon and bounces off without leaving a scratch. Shadow then shot the machine and misses.

Shadow:" what the F $&?"

Sonic:" Run!"

They ran in to the jungle and hid.

Sonic:" Dammit. We need help."

Silver:" and I know just the hedgehog."

* * *

the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

finally the next chapter is here

* * *

Chapter 3

Silver (closing his communicator):" there my friend will be here soon."

Sonic:" so what's your friend's name?"

Silver:" can't say because…."

Zap:" He's here. And my name is Zap, I am Sound's brother."

Sonic:" so you're the one with our powers?"

Zap:" yup. I have your speed, Sonic. I have your physic powers, Silver. And I have your chaos powers, Shadow; I also have my own powers."

Sonic ok, let me bring you up to speed."

Zap:" no need, remember I am from the future, so I know how this battle ends. And it end's very bad."

Shadow pulled Zap off to the side

Shadow:" so what is your power? And also who is your father because your sister looks like a combination of all three of us."

Zap:" my power is electricity, and my father is Silver, Sounds father is Sonic. I don't remember our mother, Sound does though. And Shadow I got your powers the same way you got them."

They then return to Sonic and Silver, but to a surprise they also find Eggman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we last seen our hero's friends, they were captured by Eggman.

Sound:" Eggman when my brother gets here your dead!"

Eggman:" If sonic and Shadow couldn't leave a dent, then what makes you think he will?"

Sound:" Girls, cover your ears!"

All:" Why?"

Sound:" I am going to use my sonic screech to try and break the glass."

All:" Ok"

They covered their ears and when sound seen this she use her sonic screech, it hit the glass but bounced off the glass and came back and hit Sound, causing her to get knocked out.

Blaze:" Ok. Sound did not work, so let's try fire!"

She started to throw fire balls at the glass but it had no effect, causing Blaze to use up too much energy.

Blaze:" Well, I'm done, ah…"

Kim:" Blaze no! Nebula use your super strength to try and break the glass."

Nebula:" Alright!"

Nebula started to throw punches at the glass with her super strength, she then felt something go through her and with one final punch she hurt her hand

Nebula:" OW. My hand."

Kim:" Nebula, you stay here and watch over Sound and Blaze, I'm going to try and find the engines."

Nebula:" Alright."

Kim started to go into an air vent, but got blindsided by a laser cannon that was in the air vent, and was sent flying into the glass wall, knocking her out.

With sonic and crew

Sonic:" Alright guys lets …"

Sonic then heard a noise like someone slamming into a wall.

Sonic:" what was that?"

Silver:" Guys look, it's the girls, oh no, Sound, Blaze, and Kim are out cold, Nebula is protecting them, but she is holding her hand as if it were hurt."

Dark Sonic (turning dark):" That is it, this is the last time you hurt me or my friends. Eggman, know I am going to kill you!"

As Sonic said this, Shadow and Silver also turned dark at what Silver said happened to the girls. Shadow then gave the chaos emerald that he had to Zap, and then Zap went super.

Author:" Zap does not go dark because he does not have the anger that the others have. Alright back to the story."

Super Zap:" Sweet. Hey guys don't attack just yet."

Dark Sonic:" Why?!"

Super Zap:" because I am going to get the girls out of that machine. Then I will tell you the plan I have, but for now attack useless parts like the weapons, don't go after Eggman."

Dark Sonic: "Fine!"

Zap then used chaos control to get to the girls and take them back to Kim's workshop, for safety, when he got back the egg-dragon had its arms ripped off.

Super Zap:" Aright guys, now I will tell you my plan. First, Sonic use you chaos spin-dash…"

Dark Sonic:" Chaos spin-dash?"

Super Zap:" yeah Sonic, in your dark form you actually have chaos powers. Alright now where was I, oh yeah, then Silver use your telekinesis to lift Sonic in the air."

Dark Silver:" Alright."

Super Zap:" Then shadow and I will use our chaos blasts and I will use my lightning blast and send Sonic flying through the Egg-Dragon faster than the speed of light."

They then started Zap's plan, Sonic jumped into the air and started to use his spin-dash, then there was a flash of darkness and Sonic was covered in a black shadow and started to fall, Silver caught him and held him place, then Zap and Shadow used their chaos blasts, but Zap used one hand for his chaos blast and the other for his lightning blast, then…

Super Zap:" Alright, ready Sonic?

Dark Sonic:" Yeah, let's fly!"

Super Zap:" Alright, Shadow when I say fire, let go of your chaos blast.

Dark Shadow:" Alright."

Super Zap:" Alright, FIRE!"

As Zap said this he was struck by lightning, giving him more power, then Shadow and Zap let go of their blasts, and the blasts hit Sonic with such a force that it caused a time rift after Sonic went through the Egg-Dragon.

Dark Sonic:" Hey guys do you see this? I think this is a time rift, do you want to send Eggman back to the Metarex?"

All:" sure! Chaos Control! Good bye Egg-head."

Eggman:" NOOOO, I will get you for this Sonic …."

The time rift closed before Eggman could finish, Sonic noticed that zap was hurt, he was sparking, and he walks over to Zap no longer dark.

Sonic:" Hey Zap your…Sparking."

Zap:" what?"

Sonic:" look at your arm. Here" Sonic then started to undo the spot on Zaps arm that was sparking," no, it can't be, your metal sonic!"

Author:" alright from now on Zap will be referred to as Metal Zap."

Metal Zap:" no I'm not metal sonic, I am Metal Zap. The real Zap could not come he had to deal with the Eggman of the future since Silver is here with you. I was made by Sounds mother, Kim Hedgehog, your future wife Sonic. Oh Shit should not have told you that the only person I was supposed to tell that to was Shadow so he could have given up on Kim, I mean flirting with her, oh you know what I mean."

Sonic:" good, I would hate to fight Metal after all these years, hey did you just say that Shadow is flirting with Kim, Shadow now I am going to hurt you."

Shadow:" Oh shit, chaos control. See you guys later."


End file.
